Among electronic component mounting structures where an electronic component such as a semiconductor chip or a circuit board and another electronic component are joined, there is one where electrodes are each other electrically and mechanically bonded via a solder and, simultaneously, the both electronic components are strongly bonded by a cured material of a thermosetting resin thermally cured in a space between the both electronic components. In such an electronic component mounting structure, even when a large temperature variation is imparted by the heat cycle test, an entire cured material of the thermosetting resin can receive the thermal stress generated owing to the difference of the linear expansion coefficients of the both electronic components; accordingly, concentration of the thermal stress on a joining surface of the electrodes can be avoided. In this case, the thermosetting resin works as an electronic component mounting adhesive that bonds the both the electronic components. The thermosetting resin is, when the electrodes of the both electronic components are connected each other or after the electrodes are connected each other, fed between the both electronic components and thermally cured.
[Patent literature 1] JP-A No. 2006-169395
[Patent literature 2] JP-A No. 2004-323777